1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio system which has built-in speakers provided for a passenger seat in a transportation means such as aircraft, railway passenger car and motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various audio systems have been proposed, each of which has built-in speakers provided for a passenger seat in a transportation means such as aircraft, railway passenger car and motor vehicle. FIG. 1 shows an example of such audio systems disclosed in Japan UM Kokai No.5-63358 wherein the system has a pair of speakers 6 and 6xe2x80x2 provided in a passenger seat of a railway passenger car. The passenger seat includes a seat 1, a backrest 2, armrests 3, a central headrest 4 and a pair of side headrests 5. The audio system includes built-in speakers 6 and 6xe2x80x2 which are respectively provided within the side headsets 5. When the audio system is not in use, the side headrests 5 are positioned in line with the central headrest 4 so that the speakers 6 are covered by the the side surfaces of the central headrest 4. When the side headrests 5 are pulled forward to be tilted around pivot parts 7 by the user, the speakers 6 are positioned so as to cover the user""s ears. With the side headrests 5 being partly pulled forward from the central headrest 4 so as to expose half of the speakers 6, for example, the sound volume from the speakers 6 can be adjusted without the operation of the volume control of the control panel.
In the above audio system, however, the listener has to pull the side headrest 5 forward to a predetermined position before turning ON a power source. Moreover, when the listener finishes listening to the music program, he has to turn OFF the power source and push back the side headrest 5 to the original position, which is a cumbersome task.
The invention has been made in view of the above problem, and it is an object of the invention to provide an audio system which is simple to use.
To attain the above object, according to the first aspect of the invention, there is provided a passenger seat having a headrest and a pair of flaps located adjacent sides of the headrest, the pair of flaps being movable with respect to the headrest and speakers provided in the flaps comprising detection means for detecting a predetermined anglular position of the flaps with respect to the headrest.
According to the second aspect of the invention, there is provided a passenger seat with built-in speakers as claimed in claim 1 wherein the detection means comprises a detecting member which moves according to movement of the pair of flaps and a sensor which detects an anglular predetermined position of the detecting member.
According to the third aspect of the invention, there is provided a passenger seat with built-in speakers as claimed in claim 2 wherein the sensor is a mechanical switch which operates when the detecting member moves to the predetermined anglular position so as to contact the sensor.
According to the fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a passenger seat with built-in speakers as claimed in claim 1 further comprising a linkage member connecting the flaps and the detecting means detects the predetermined anglular position of one of the flaps.
According to the fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided an audio system comprising a passenger seat with built-in speakers comprising a supplying means providing acoustic power to the speakers when the detection means detects that the flaps are in the predetermined angular position.